1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite polarizing sheet and liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including the same, and more particularly, to a composite polarizing sheet and LCD including the same that can provide lower manufacturing costs and improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the non-light-emitting nature of liquid crystals, a typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit. The LCD panel typically includes a first substrate in which an electric-field generating electrode (e.g. a pixel electrode and/or a common electrode) is formed, a second substrate and a liquid crystal (“LC”) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light through the LCD. The LCD panel itself includes non-emissive display devices, and a backlight unit provides light to the LCD panel. In general, a backlight unit includes a light source for generating light, a light guide plate (“LGP”) which receives the light emitted from the light source and guides the same toward the LCD panel, one or more optical sheets for enhancing brightness and uniformity of light passing through the LGP, and a reflector sheet disposed below the LGP.